nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Corleone
Tony Corleone '''is a character role-played by Anthonyz. Description '''Tony Corleone is one of the founding members of the [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']]. Background Early Life Tony is from Liberty City, growing up he became very fond of spaghetti and meatballs. At a specific point in his life, he decided to move to Los Santos, which lead him to become one of the founding members of the Leanbois. He has a good reputation in the city, especially in the criminal world. He is also known for having a good sense of humor and makes funny jokes at times. Therefore, Tony is actually one of the nicer criminals in the city. It mostly depends on who the person is and how the person treats him. Tony has a pretty bad temper which probably makes him one the crazier members of the Leanbois (although not as aggressive as Ricky Robins or Denzel Williams). Tony is known to have a good knowledge of Los Santos. Racing He is widely considered to be one of the "best drivers in Los Santos" (along with a few others such as Al Saab and Eddie Marshall). He is known to be really good at drifting, which possibly makes him the second best drifter in the city behind Eddie. Tony is also pretty good at shaking off cops, which makes him one of the best person to drive during a bank robbery.. Business He is also known to do different types of activities for the city (specifically tours with [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny Pistone']]' '''at times). At some point, Tony took a break from doing these activities and now he decided to bring it back as an official business. Quotes * ''"Yeah, alright." /'' ''"Alright." - Tony's usual catchphrase * "What?" - In a duck voice * "Haaaaaaaah...Haaaaaaaah" '' - Tony's usual laugh #1 * ''"Haaaaaaaah..ka...ka...ka" ''- Tony's usual laugh #2 * "''You're ruining the business!" * "Know your fucking place." * "Hey Babe. I can't wait to fuck you tonight." - When Tony leaves Tori (especially when they drive in two separate cars) * "BULLSHIT!" * "Dumb-ass..." '' * ''"My man!" - Usually refers to Saab (otherwise, any of Tony's good friends) * "Oh my god...You look so cute...You're getting me wet.." * "You know what I'm saying?" * "You wanna roll some dice?" - ''When Tony wants to gamble * ''"Leanbois, Bitch! Suck a dick!" Trivia * During the wedding of Mr. Wang Chang & Freya Manning, 'Tony admitted that he had an open agreement that he can have an open relationship with Chang while he was married to 'Tori Bologna. He also stated that he's actually gay and his wife was his cover up the whole time. However, there are times in the city when he acts more bisexual than gay. * Tony is one of the several people in the city to have a huge addiction to gambling. There are others such as Ramee El-Rahman, Kevin Shaw, [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda Pancake']],' and possibly [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Wang Chang]]. Tony also wanted to open an underground casino for rolling dice. *Has arthritis. Sound Cloud # Lucky Clucker - AnthonyZ feat. Wanz and Some Lean Ass Bois Gallery tony1.PNG tony2.PNG chrome_AXAL8Xg8Ao.png|Don Corleone bgMIWGf.png|Tony's mugshot wat.JPG|Tony looking real cute on the phone dapper tony.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male